


A Struggle at the Shops

by TheCookieStyles



Series: Doctor Louis [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Harry, Daddy Liam, Daddy Louis, Doctor Louis, Dom Liam, Dom Louis, Little Harry, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, bratty harry, tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieStyles/pseuds/TheCookieStyles
Summary: Harry's been acting up, and today, it's at the shop. His Daddy Liam is at a stop on what to do. That is, until Harry bumps into Dr Louis again.





	A Struggle at the Shops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spooky_Bel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_Bel/gifts).



> Based on a suggestion from Spooky_Bel! Hope you enjoy :D
> 
> Since Dr Louis and Little Harry and Daddy Liam are so cute, I decided to make it into a little series! Hope you all enjoy :)

"Harry, I'm warning you. Don't make me come over there," Liam threatened, glaring harshly at his baby boy, who in turn, was glaring back at him. The little had his arms crossed, a pout trapped firmly on his lips, cheeks red from anger and frustration.

"No, daddy. You a mean daddy. I don'ts havta listen to you," Harry spat. He was clutching a toy rocket firmly in his hands, however daddy had told him he wasn't allowed to have it. But Harry decided that wasn't fair, because daddy's job was to make Harry happy! And if Harry wasn't happy, then daddy wasn't happy either - honestly, his daddy could just be so stu-silly sometimes!

Liam was not impressed. "Right, that's it. I gave you enough chances to do as you're told, but you refused to listen. Daddy's going to get the trolley, now."

And well, that was enough to make Harry drop the rocket, and run straight to his daddy. He clutched teh much taller man's hand, yanking on it harshly, exclaiming: "No trolley, daddy! I'm here, now! I'm here!"

Because trolleys meant either big, long shops, where Harry's legs would get too tired for him to keep walking, or Harry was simply being naughty. And both resulted in the same thing: Harry sitting on the little seats, in the trolley, facing daddy the whole time, and that just screamed 'baby' to anyone! But, Harry Styles was not a baby!

"Too late, Harold. Daddy gave you enough chances, but you continued being naughty," Liam scolded. He didn't pull away from the boy's hand, as holding hands was a comfort to Harry, and Liam would never deny his little one comfort. However, he didn't stop and kneel down to Harry and tell him to calm down, for he knew it would all be in vain. Once they were in the very proximity of the large stall of trolleys, Harry would not be easily tamed.

Harry followed his daddy, scuffing his shoes into the ground every now and then to try and get Liam to stop, however Liam would just stop sternly say to him: "Get a move on, Harold. I don't want to punish you even more when we get back."

Even though the little knew he'd probably get a spanking from running away from daddy, he just couldn't help himself when the stall of trolleys came into view. Harry was not a baby, and his daddy needed to understand that!

So, without a second thought, the little lad yanked his arm away from daddy, and ran off. And he may or may not have weed himself when he heard his daddy shouting after him.

Meanwhile, Dr Louis had his day off today. He and his friend, Eleanor, had planned a little 'chill-out' day with some films and food, though it was mainly for Eleanor's little, Stan, who had been a little under the weather about school recently. He was one of the older littles, though not by much, headspace ranging from about five to six. He was the only one in his class who didn't seem to understand the faces of shapes, even though his teacher had been through it with him about ten times in the past two weeks.

"What jellies do you think we should have, Mr Stan?" Louis crooned, pointing to the various sweets on the shelves. 

Things had been awkward for these two for a bit, as both Louis and Stan had been best friends in primary school - Stan only being a year younger than the other. Imagine being best friends with someone one minute, and then being babied by them the next! Tensions had grown, however once Stan was securely in his headspace, he began to love the man, more as a carer than a best friend, though.

"Erm, I want..." the little started, yet didn't get to finish before he was harshly knocked into. He turned around suddenly, only to see a fellow (though younger) little on the ground, clutching his forehead from where he had banged into Stan's lower back.

Of course, being in a young headspace, it was only guaranteed that Harry would start crying from the pain. Full on sobbing, the boy rolled over, shoving his face into his arms and curling up.

Louis tutted. He didn't recognise the boy just yet, however his daddy instincts told him to immediately go to the distressed little boy. Leaning down, he heaved the boy onto his hip, rubbing his forehead where a faint, red mark had formed.

"Oh dear," Eleanor hushed, rubbing the boy's back gently, however Harry kicked her arm away. He liked the feeling of whoever was holding him - their grip made him feel safe and secure - but he wasn't in the mood for anyone else.

Patting the lad's bum, which he realised was wet, Louis stated gently: "There's no need for that, little one."

And Harry immediately recognised the voice, for he pulled his face out of the man's shoulder, and gazed up at him. Louis did the same. "Oh, hello, Harry!" he cooed, and without thinking, he kissed the boy's hair, as if he had known him all his life. Harry, in return, wrapped his arms around the doctor's shoulders, cuddling into the man as if he too, had known Louis all his life.

There little reunion was caught short, when Liam rounded the corner. "Harold Edward, you are in a world of trouble-oh. Hello, doctor." Honestly, he had no idea what to say.

"Liam!" Louis greeted excitedly, having remembered everything about him and Harry last time. How could he not? He was infatuated with both daddy and little - Liam, because the man was gorgeous, and Harry, because he was adorable and cute and the ideal little for Louis.

Liam chuckled slightly, however he blushed when he noticed his inquisitive-looking little on Louis' hip. "I'm sorry we keep meeting under these circumstances," he groaned, referring to when Harry had thrown a tantrum over getting his needles, and almost ended up damaging poor Louis' fingers. Harry squirmed at the apology, but the real wriggling came when Louis looked down at Harry, raising his eyebrows at the guilty-looking boy.

"Causing your poor daddy more havoc, are you?" he asked, his tone a mixture between joking and sternness. Harry's lips wobbled, and before anyone knew it, he burst into tears, once again.

Stan bit his lip. Eleanor's brother was a daddy dom, and he had twin littles, a boy and a girl, and the little girl always cried. And the crying was usually followed with her daddy telling her off or even shouting, and Stan hated shouting. Eleanor, seeing the distressed look on her own little's face, gently informed Louis that she was going to take Stan to get some drinks, leaving the trio alone, just like last time.

"Crying won't get you out of trouble, Harry," Liam stated, however his tone did soften. He was a sucker for when his baby boy cried, even when he had been extremely naughty. "Come on, now; Dr Tomlinson doesn't have time for this. Politely say goodbye, and then come to daddy, please."

Harry shamefully let himself be handed back to daddy, but refused to look at the man, throwing his head over his shoulder. Liam sighed, patting the boy's bum, before turning to Louis, who simply grinned at him. "Thank you so much for getting a hold of him. Had he not have bumped into you, he would've been out the door right now!"

Chuckling, Louis replied: "Oh, it's no problem. I'm flattered he stayed with me, to be honest. I usually scare littles off - it comes with the doctor title," he smiled.

Liam shrugged. "My Harry's scared of most doctors. You're an exception, though. Isn't he, Mister?" Liam joked, but Harry was too moody to reply. "Right, we need to get you changed, so let's say bye-bye to Dr Tomlinson, and then get home. You and I need a chat, after all."

Though he was still very angry at daddy, Harry didn't have the heart to not say goodbye to Louis. He turned around and shyly looked at the doctor, who smiled fondly at him. "Bye-bye, Dr LouLou," he farewelled, cheeks a deep, burning red.

Louis rubbed the little one's hair. "Bye-bye, love. Hopefully, we'll be able to talk next time without you having to be whisked off because you're in trouble, hmm?" he then looked at Liam, saying: "And Liam, you can call me Louis," he grinned.

The other dom simply grinned back, before saying: "Um, doctor-I mean Louis, I know I should really go to the office, but do you reckon I could book an appointment-"

"Take my number, Liam," Louis advised, pulling a notepad out of his back pocket before scribbling down his phone number on it. "I really must be getting back to Eleanor and Stan, but I would be more than happy to schedule anything you need doing, alright?"

Liam took the paper, nodding, and shoved it in his own pocket. "Okay, thank you very much. I'll see you again, okay?"

Running off, Louis called: "You'd better."

And on the way to the little's changing room, Liam couldn't wipe the dopey grin that had formed on his face. For the first time in a while, he was attracted to another dom, and it felt good.

"I don'ts wants a change, daddy. Hawwy a big boy," Harry huffed, crossing his legs when he was left bare from the waist down on the changing table. To his dismay, Liam just uncrossed them for him, giving him a stern look when he huffed once again.

The slight roughness of his daddy's actions made Harry upset though, for daddy was always playful or nice to him during changes. He didn't want to cry, as he had done a lot of crying today, but he couldn't help it, and let the tears run down his cheeks silently. Liam noticed the tears after a few seconds, however, and tended to his baby almost immediately. Yes, his baby was in trouble. Yes, his baby had been a pain in the bum nearly the whole day. But Liam loved him with all his heart, and like Harry had rightly said: when he wasn't happy, daddy wasn't happy either.

"Oh, please don't cry, baby," he cooed, kissing the boy's knees gently. Harry sniffled, but gladly welcomed the comfort from his daddy. Once he was properly redressed, Liam picked the boy up, holding him to his chest. "Shh, don't cry. You're daddy's good boy, okay?"

"N-naughty," Harry sobbed, feeling regretful for everything he had done today. He seemed to do nothing but cause his poor daddy trouble, and had seemed to be doing it more and more lately. He had even made daddy cry the other day, resulting in Zayn pulling him over his lap and giving him a few smacks. Daddy had gotten very angry at Zayn then, warning him to never lay a hand on his little again. Even though Harry felt like he deserved it.

Liam made a sad noise through his lips, patting the little's bottom and back. "Oh no," he cooed. "You're not naughty. Your actions are sometimes naughty, but you're still daddy's good boy," the man reassured his baby. 

"B-but I've been a meanie to you l-a-a-ately," the little whimpered, burying his face into his daddy's shoulder, as far as it would possibly go.

Simply bouncing the baby, Liam kissed his hair and said: "Don't worry about it, darling. I've got someone who will be willing to help us - I hope so anyway."

And when he called Louis that afternoon, with Harry fast asleep due to his punishment (smackings always made him tired - even light ones like the one he had been given today), the doctor seemed more than willing to come over the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions for one-shots involving Doc Louis, Daddy Liam and Baby Harry! :)


End file.
